Barney Classics (Backyard Gang and First Era) (1988-1997) (battybarney2014's version)
Here are the classic Barney videos, episodes, live shows and albums from 1988-1997. Barney & the Backyard Gang (1988-1991) # Our Friend, Barney # The Backyard Show # Three Wishes # A Day at the Beach # Waiting for Santa # Let's Be Healthy # The Backyard Gang Sleepover # Campfire Sing-Along # Barney Goes to School # Barney in Concert # Rock with Barney Barney & Friends (First Era) Season 1 (1992) # The Queen of Make-Believe # My Family's Just Right for Me # Playing It Safe # Hop to It! # Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! # Four Seasons Day # The Treasure of Rainbow Beard # Going Places! # Caring Means Sharing # Down on Barney's Farm # What's That Shadow? # Happy Birthday, Barney! # Alphabet Soup! # Our Earth, Our Home # Let's Help Mother Goose! # Be a Friend # I Just Love Bugs # When I Grow Up... # 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! # Practice Makes Music # Hi, Neighbor! # A Camping We Will Go! # A Splash Party, Please # Carnival of Numbers # A World of Music # Doctor Barney is Here! # Oh, What a Day! # Home Sweet Homes # Hola, Mexico! # Everyone is Special Season 2 (1993) # Help Protect the Earth # Falling for Autumn! # Grandparents are Grand! (1993 Version) # May I Help You? # Red, Blue and Circles Too! # Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! # Hoo's in the Forest? # I Can Do That! # Grown-Ups for a Day! # That's a Home to Me # Picture This! # Baby Bop's Brother, BJ # Look at Me, I'm 3! # The Exercise Circus! # My Favorite Things # The Dentist Makes Me Smile # Stop, Look and Be Safe! # An Adventure in Make-Believe # The Alphabet Zoo # Having Tens of Fun! # No Matter Where They Are # A Very Special Delivery! Season 3 (1995) # Shawn and the Beanstalk # If the Shoe Fits... # Room for Everyone # I Can Be a Firefighter! # Shopping for a Surprise! # Any Way You Slice It # Twice is Nice! # On the Move # A Welcome Home # Classical Cleanup # Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends # Gone Fishing! # At Home with Animals # It's Raining, It's Pouring... # Camera Safari # Who's Who on the Choo Choo? # Are We There Yet? # Ship, Ahoy! # Hats Off to BJ! # Up We Go! Barney Home Videos (First Era) # Barney's Magical Christmas # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure # Love to Read, with Barney # Barney's Make-Believe Adventure! ''' # Barney Live! in New York City # Imagination Island # Bedtime with Barney # '''Getting Ready for School # Barney Safety # Barney Songs # Barney's Talent Show # Barney's Fun & Games # Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along # Let's Start a Band! # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons # Let's Show Respect # Once Upon a Time # A Day in the Park with Barney # Barney's Sense-Sational Day # Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! # Barney's Musical Scrapbook Live Shows (Classic 1991-1997) # Barney in Concert # Barney Live! in New York City # A Day in the Park with Barney # Barney's Big Surprise Music Cassette/CD (Classic 1992-1997) # Barney in Concert (Time Life) # Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 # 'Barney's Make-Believe Adventure! ' # Barney Live! in New York City # Imagination Island # Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 # Barney's Sleepytime Songs # Barney's Favorites Vol. 3 # A Day in the Park with Barney # Run, Jump, Skip and Sing # Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage